A New Year's Eve party
by Annie Sherrard
Summary: Annabeth is invited to Leo's New Year's Eve party, but she didn't know that her crush, Percy will be there. So what happens at that party? Warnings: AU, most likely OOC, Percabeth, mention of Jasiper, I don't own the cover image. oh, and Happy New Year!:)


**A/N: Hey guys! So here's a new one-shot, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not Rick Riordan, so I definitely don't own the characters.**

**P.s. Happy New Year everyone! :)**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was walking to my History class, when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Yo, Annabeth! Wait up!" It was the voice of a junior kid, Leo, who was one of the best friends of one of my friends. So I waited for him, curious what he wanted to talk about. It was a few days before the winter break, so I didn't have a clue what he wanted.

"Hey Annabeth. I'm going to throw a party on the 31st December, a kind of Happy-New-Year-party, and I was thinking if you would like to come. Piper, her boyfriend, Jason, some of Jason's friends, Thalia, Nico, Will and some others will be there. So, wanna come?" It did sounded good, though I didn't really know if I wanted to go or my mother, who was very strict, would let me go.

"Well, I'd like to, but I have to ask my mother. You know how strict she can be." I said rolling my eyes.

"'Kay, if you can come, text me! I need to know how many people will come," he said, then went off to somewhere. When I arrived to the classroom, Thalia was already in there. I sat down next to her, and asked her about Leo's party.

"Hey, will you come to Leo's party?"

"Yeah, though I don't know why. Maybe to watch over my little bro. Or you." she said with a wink, and I was about to retort, but the teacher came in, so I just sent her an 'I'll talk to you later' look, and turned my attention to the teacher.

When I got home, my mom, Athena was already home, which was surprising, because she usually stayed at work a lot more later.

"Hey, I'm home!" I shouted when I got inside of the house.

"You don't need to shout, Annabeth, we're not deaf." Oops. Maybe I was a little too loud.

"Oh, hey Mom. How come you're home this early?" I asked while I was putting my shoes down.

"Why, I can't be home early to spend time with you?" She sounded offended, which was definitely not good if I wanted to ask for her permission.

"You can, that's not what I'm saying, it just weird that you're home." I said. "Mom, I got invited to a party on New Year's Eve, and I thought I would ask you if I could go." She looked at me in disbelief, and said the most surprising thing I've ever heard from her.

"Annabeth, you're 18 years old, you don't have to ask me whether you could go or not." I ran to her and hugged her. It may sound ridiculous, but it was the best thing that could happen to me. Because she finally trusted me enough to make my own decisions, and it was a big deal, since it was really hard to earn her trust. "Thanks, Mom." I let go of her, then went to my room, and texted Leo.

_I can go to your party. See ya at school._

* * *

**_31st December_**

It was six o'clock, already dark, and the street lamps were enlightening the falling snow. I was in my room, getting ready for Leo's party. I had already showered and washed my hair, so I just needed to get dressed, do my hair and put on some make-up. I was standing in front of my wardrobe, and looking for something to wear. I didn't want to go in jeans and sweater, because that's not that party-ish, and neither in a long dress, that would be too fancy. I was about to call Piper, when I saw the perfect outfit. It was a dark blue dress, which had lace-sleeves and a lace stripe above the skirt part, and under the breast part, and above the breast part there was lace too, connecting the dress to the sleeves. It wasn't too short, but not that long either. I quickly put it on, and braided my hair, leaving some strands free. I found my black heels, then put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. I checked myself in the mirror, and I looked at myself appreciatively. I was ready for the party. I checked the clock, which said it was 6.30 p.m, so I went downstairs, just to find my family in the living room watching a movie.

"I'm going to Leo's!" I called out to them while putting my jacket on.

"Okay sweetie, have fun!" called my mom back, and then I stepped out of the house. Since Leo's house wasn't that far from mine, I just walked there. About 10 minutes later I knocked on the door, and when it opened, I found myself staring into the most beautiful sea-green eyes. I didn't know he would be here. It was Percy Jackson, the guy I had a crush on since I was twelve, and that crush just grew over the years. You see, he has jet-black, messy hair, which always, literally always looks like he just got back from the beach. He has muscular arms, and a six pack, which you can see on the swimming competition, due to he's the captain of the swimming team. We're friends, but not that close. He's sweet, loyal, funny, but he's the biggest Seaweed Brain I'd ever seen. His voice pulled me back to reality.

"Hey, Annabeth! Do you wanna come in, or just stand there?" He asked me with an adorable lopsided grin. I just stepped inside, and tossed down my jacket. I turned to Percy to ask where is Thalia, but he was already gone. So I just went inside, to find about 30-40 kids dancing and drinking in the living room. I recognized Jason and Piper, I saw Thalia making out with a tall, sandy haired guy, and then there was a lot of other people, whom I didn't know. So I just went to the kitchen to find something to drink. After 3 hours, almost at midnight, almost everybody was so drunk, that they couldn't speak properly. I was just a little tipsy, but I could think clearly. When it was about five minutes until midnight, everyone went out to the garden. It was really cold, but no one seemed to care. I found myself standing next to Percy, and I was a little surprised that he wasn't really drunk.

"So, Wise Girl, are you enjoying the party?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him, and the fireworks reflected in his eyes.

"I-I do, I g-guess." I stuttered, absolutely mesmerized by his eyes. We were really close to each other now, and I heard the others counting down.

"Ten!" said someone in the crowd.

"Eleven!" I'm pretty sure that it was Leo. I was proven right in the next moment.

"LEO!" shouted Bianca, Nico's sister, at him and hitting his head, then she said "Eight!"

"Seven!" Shouted Thalia.

"Six!" It was Piper's voice.

"Five!" Shouted one of my new friends, whom I got to know today here, Reyna.

"Four!" said a bigger group of people, though I didn't recognize any of the voices.

"Three!" Now everyone shouted it, just like they shouted "Two!" and "One!". Percy and I were just inches away from each other's lips. "Zero." He whispered, then I kissed him. I don't know why, I don't know what made me to do it, but I kissed him. Right on the lips, outside, in the falling snow while fireworks busted in the night sky. It felt so right, so warm, and I wanted so much more of it. After a while we broke apart, and just then it came down to me what have I done. He said "Happy New Year, Annabeth!" while I just mumbled sorry, then went back into the house, then went to some quiet place, where I hoped that no one would find me. I had my phone with me, so I played on it until it was two in the morning and thought I should really leave. So I did. I was at home at 2.15 a.m., then I changed into my pajamas, washed off my make-up and got to bed.

I woke up at 1 p.m. and when I looked to my phone, I noticed that I got six new messages, three missed calls, all from Percy.

_00:31 Annabeth, where are you?_

_00:45 Are you okay?_

_02:12 Annabeth, seriously, where are you? Are you at home?_

_10:34 I tried to call you, are you okay?_

_11:54 We need to talk about that, please call me_

_12:43 'Kay. talk to you later_

I instantly tried to call him back, but he didn't pick it up. Tears started to stream down my face. I felt like he gave it up, and I seriously couldn't blame him. I was the one who ran away. So I guess I just need to wait until we meet at school again.

* * *

_**First day of school after the winter break**_

I was walking to my science class, when I saw Percy. I didn't want to miss an other opportunity to talk to him. So I walked up to him, tapped his shoulder, since he was turned with his back to me. He turned around, then said "Hey, Annabeth." When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he was a little sad, and a little betrayed. And I did this to him.

"Hey, Percy. Look, I don't want to hold you up, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you there, I just needed to sort out things. Sorry that I didn't reply your texts, but at that time I didn't wanted to talk to anybody. And-" I was cut off with a kiss. He kissed me, in front of everyone. It definitely surprised me, but after a second, I was enjoying it. I wanted more of him, so I locked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After we pulled away, he touched his forehead with mine, I looked into his eyes, then he said something I didn't see coming.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Wise Girl. It's true that I felt a little sad and betrayed, but I can't be mad at you, because I really like you. So, could I be honored to be your boyfriend?"

"Absolutely yes."


End file.
